thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tia Jhon
Built on the banks of the Jhon River, Tia Jhon is a human city in Sphinx Gigaplaxia on central Ceraxis. The city, while historically worshiping other deities, is greatly favored by the Sphinx Auk. Tia Jhon is the location of the Temple of May'Tartarus and The Slaying of Tiamat monument, considered to be two of the world's greatest art pieces. History 4680 QA to 4380 QA Tia Jhon was founded along the banks of the Jhon river because of its reliable flooding and as a means of protection against the Elves during the Human-Imperium Wars. The city worships a river-god named Jhon, a man with a bull's head, and are generally peaceful, until they were taken by Muh'Shü in 4380 QA. It is during this period that the Temple of May'Tartarus and The Slaying of Tiamat are constructed. 4379 QA to 4000 QA After the conquest of the city, Tia Jhon became a member of the Punja state, remaining so until the nation's fall in 4000 QA. Much of the city's cultural heritage was suppressed, replaced by Muh'Shün culture, including worship of their god, Shü. 3500 QA to 3275 QA After 500 years of independence, Tia Jhon was quickly absorbed into Lunaria once again transitioning the worship from human gods to the worship of the elven goddess Lunam. During this time, many Tia Jhons rediscover writings of their pre-Punja culture, including their lost deity Jhon, leading them to forge a new cultural identity and rebell from Lunaria in 3275 QA. 2400 QA to 2315 QA A man named Ftag rose to power in the years leading up to 2400 QA, given a life-mandate to rule the city. Determined to keep his reign, Ftag declares himself the king of gods, taking the title Muh', and beginning work to become immortal, instituting brutal policies across the region. Muh'Ftag claims much of the river valley calling it the Imperium of Man, and is only stopped by a group of heroes called Ftag's Bane. 2315 QA to 1990 QA Following Muh'Ftag's defeat, the Imperium of Man is absorbed by Gigaplaxia, the joint state becoming Imperial Gigaplaxia. During this time, the city's Jhon worship is transitioned into more Gigaplax-friendly Auk worship. When Imperial Gigaplax is disbanded in 1990, Tia Jhon is placed in the northern, Punja-like country. Night of a Thousand Blasts Off the coast from Tia Jhon, the citizens witnessed two "great beasts" rock eachother with thousand of explosions for most of the night one summer in the year 1000 QA. the exact cause of this is unknown, but many attribute it to the Birdmen of the East. Rayeps' Conquring and Oceania: 150 QA to 650 AL In 150 QA, Kuh'Rayep conquered Tia Jhon, adding the city into the nation of Oceania until the country's collapse in 650 AL. Tia Jhon was included in Nu'Oceania following the civil war. Abraxian's Coming: 800 AL to 1800 AL In the year 800 AL, a Ancient Gold Dragon called Abraxian arrived in Tia Jhon, proclaiming himself the ruler of the city, and vowing to rebuild Oceania back to its pre-civil war territories, in a proposed state he called Abraxia. He conquered most of the region through successful policies of diplomacy and economic successes in addition to military might life in Abraxia during this period is considered to be the pinnacle of quality of life anywhere in the Imperium Region, due mostly to the fact that Abraxian's rule was unquestioned because of his immortality and power. Siege of the Birdmen and Collapse of Abraxia Following an announcement by Abraxian in 1800 AL about a special new technology that was going to be unveiled and change life as Abraxian's known it, the largest contingency of Birdmen ever seen attacked Tia Jhon, sacking the city and killing Abraxian after three days of conflict. Without the power of Abraxian to keep the empire stable, it collapsed, leaving Tia Jhon, once again, independant. Sphinx Gigaplax In 1907 AL, Tia Jhon was invited to attend the second Gigaplaxian Conference that met with the hope of reforging a second Gigaplaxian state. Tia Jhon joined Nod, Gigaplax, and Xiathane in forming the new nation, known as Sphinx Gigaplaxia. Category:Locations